Heretofore in connecting a pair of telescoped engaging pipes, such as the outlet of a muffler and a corresponding exhaust pipe of a vehicle, though not limited thereto, there has long existed the problem of effectively securing the pipes together at their overlap and at the same time providing a seal between the assembled pipes and for securing the clamp to the outer pipe.
Various clamp assemblies have heretofore been employed to interconnect the pipes at their overlap. The difficulty with current pipe clamps is that they do not provide an effective mechanical interlock between the pipes and do not provide an efficient seal therebetween to prevent the escape of exhaust gases to atmosphere, nor a positive interlock between the clamp and the pipes.
Heretofore, various clamp assemblies employed for this purpose use fasteners to provide an initial friction interlock between the overlapped pipes usually requiring drawing up and tightening of clamp parts by bolts and nuts. Vibration often times causes the nuts to become loosened and the clamp rendered ineffective.